customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Warrior 67
Ninja Warrior 67 is Total Drama Themed here are the 2 opposing teams there are also pre challenge transcripts Screaming Gophers 1 Ayako Miyake 2 Rie Komiya 3 Ayako Inada 4 Yasuko Chiba 5 Makoto Nagano 6 Dai Igarashi E3 7 Shane Daniels E2 8 David Campbell E1 Killer Bass 1 Maho Tanaka 2 Yuumi Seimiya 3 Ayano Oshima 4 Hiroyo Shimada 5 Syuu Yamada 6 Masashi Hioki E4 7 Jack Wilson 8 James McGrath Day 1 The First Four 1 pole bridge 2 propeller bars 3 hang move 4 double pipe slider Transcript T2T: so before the campers take on the 1st course im gonna say what they are facing they can vote off someone if they lose and have an awesome celebration if they win and if there is a tie there will be tiebreakers! so will there be a winner? Ayako Miyake CAM: Erm So This Is Where We Are Staying? T2T: oh i just forgot we film anyone and theyre EVERY MOVE!! Jack WIlson CAM: What is T2TS Real name? T2T: i cant tell you that im afraid Competitors Screaming Gophers 1 Ayako Miyake CLEAR 0:55 2 Rie Komiya CLEAR 1:00 3 Ayako Inada 4. double pipe slider 0:51 4 Yasuko Chiba 3. hang move 0:33 5 Makoto Nagano CLEAR 1:02 6 Dai Igarashi CLEAR 1:00 7 Shane Daniels CLEAR 0:58 8 David Campbell 1. pole bridge 0:06 Total Clears:5 Killer Bass 1 Maho Tanaka CLEAR 1:11 2 Yuumi Seimiya CLEAR 1:10 3 Ayano Oshima CLEAR 1:02 4 Hiroyo Shimada CLEAR 0:56 5 Syuu Yamada CLEAR 1:02 6 Masashi Hioki CLEAR 1:01 7 Jack Wilson 4. double pipe slider 0:59 8 James McGrath 1. pole bridge 0:06 Total Clears:6 Winners:Killer Bass Losers Advancing To Campfire Ceremony:Screaming Gophers Eliminated:David Campbell Costing His Team The Tiebreaker Match Day 2 T2T: Last time David Campbell had to go to the dock of shame and catch the boat of losers Shane Daniels CAM:My friend is out so im doing it for him Yasuko Chiba CAM:Lets hope we dont go on a losing streak and lose twice because david only did a little slip up and BOOM he is out of the island T2T CAM:Little do they know that the island that they i are on KRAKATOA!!! Jack Wilson CAM:There is a volcano at the top of the island lets hope it does not erupt crossed! Crazy Happy Fun Time 1 quad steps 2 paddle boards 3 jump hang 4 rolling hill 5 rope swing straight into sliding ropes 6 sliding ropes Competitors Screaming Gophers 1 Ayako Miyake 4. rolling hill 0:19 2 Rie Komiya 2. paddle boards 0:07 3 Ayako Inada 3. jump hang 0:15 4 Yasuko Chiba 5. rope swing 0:43 5 Makoto Nagano CLEAR 0:50 6 Dai Igarashi CLEAR 0:47 7 Shane Daniels 1. quad steps 0:04 Total Clears:2 Killer Bass 1 Maho Tanaka CLEAR 0:28 2 Yuumi Seimiya CLEAR 0:34 3 Ayano Oshima 5. rope swing 0:41 4 Hiroyo Shimada CLEAR 0:31 5 Syuu Yamada CLEAR 0:46 6 Masashi Hioki CLEAR 0:39 7 Jack Wilson 6. sliding ropes 0:37 8 James McGrath 3. jump hang 0:12 Total Clears:5 Winners:Killer Bass Again Losers Advancing To Campfire Ceremony:Screaming Gophers Again! Eliminated:Shane Daniels doing the worst of them all Day 3 Military Mash 1 agility ladder 2 chest to bar pullups reps 3 rope 4 net jam 5 hurdles Transcript T2T: today you will take on a military themed assault course! Ayako Inada CAM: first knowing im in Krakatoa then im nearly eliminated and now this! Yuumi Seimiya: This isnt my type of course T2T CAM: LOL Thats because your a surfer OF COURSE this course is NOT your type! Competitors Screaming Gophers 1 Ayako Miyake CLEAR 1:02 2 Rie Komiya 3. rope 0:29 3 Ayako Inada 3. rope 0:34 4 Yasuko Chiba 3. rope 0:31 5 Makoto Nagano 3. rope 0:33 6 Dai Igarashi CLEAR 0:52 Total Clears:2 Killer Bass 1 Maho Tanaka 3. rope 0:20 2 Yuumi Seimiya 2. chest to bar pullups 0:15 3 Ayano Oshima 3. rope 0:26 4 Hiroyo Shimada 5. hurdles 0:34. knocked down one of the hurdles meaning instant disqualification 5 Syuu Yamada 3. rope 0:24 6 Masashi Hioki CLEAR 0:48 7 Jack Wilson 2. chest to bar pullups 0:11 8 James McGrath CLEAR 0:40 Total Clears:2 Tiebreaker 1-Screaming Gophers-Dai Igarashi-CLEAR 0:43 2-Killer Bass-Masashi Hioki-CLEAR 0:20 Winners:Killer Bass Trick! Losers Advancing To Campfire Ceremony:Screaming Gophers Trick! Eliminated:Dai Igarashi Costing His Team The Win By 23 Seconds! Day 4 Wipeout Qualifier Of Doom 1 topple towers 2 sucker punch 3 big balls 4 dangleberries Transcript T2T: You will be facing this today my fellow campers Makoto Nagano CAM:Im the last man standing on the Gophers team and its only Day 4 but im going all the way in honour of them THE MEN! Yasuko Chiba CAM: Our team has a serious issue of doing BAD so im gonna do well today and secondly the course looks incredibly easy anyway Syuu Yamada:Cmon then lets go and attempt it then! Competitors Screaming Gophers 1 Ayako Miyake CLEAR 1:00 2 Rie Komiya CLEAR 0:31 3 Ayako Inada CLEAR 1:09 4 Yasuko Chiba CLEAR 1:03 5 Makoto Nagano CLEAR 1:05 Total Clears:5 perfect score! [at least for them :] Killer Bass 1 Maho Tanaka 1. topple towers 0:02. fell on slide to pontoons leading up to the obstacle 2 Yuumi Seimiya CLEAR 1:04 3 Ayano Oshima CLEAR 1:00 4 Hiroyo Shimada CLEAR 1:03 5 Syuu Yamada CLEAR 0:57 6 Masashi Hioki 1. topple towers 0:13 7 Jack Wilson 1. topple towers 0:11 8 James McGrath CLEAR 0:32 Total Clears:5 Tiebreaker 1-Screaming Gophers-Rie Komiya-CLEAR 0:24 2-Killer Bass-James McGrath-CLEAR 0:37 Winners:Screaming Gophers FINALLY! Losers Advancing To Campfire Ceremony:Killer Bass FINALLY! Eliminated:Masashi Hioki failing the Topple Towers and putting them in the tiebreaker which they lost! Day 5 Frosty Winter 1 topple snowmen 2 unstable icebergs 3 icicle ladder run straight into luge to victory 4 luge to victory Transcript Yasuko Chiba CAM:Hey the winter course is back T2T:Yes campers the winter wonder course is BACK! Ayako Miyake CAM:im gonna be extremely fast and the gophers will win again! T2T:Lets go do this thing right now!!! Competitors